


Into The Witches Woods

by Kingjeongjeong (kingjeongjeong)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Verbal Abuse, Witch Bang Chan, Witch Han Jisung | Han, Witch Hwang Hyunjin, Witch Seo Changbin, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjeongjeong/pseuds/Kingjeongjeong
Summary: Just as he stepped foot across the street, he heard it. The sound of a vehicle swerving and a panicked gasp. He snapped his head around and saw a car heading straight towards a young man with headphones in, right in the road he had just crossed. Jisung’s heart sank. The car was speeding and it seemed like the guy wasn't going to see the car in enough time. Jisung called out to him."HEY! LOOK OUT-"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Into The Witches Woods

Jisung stormed out of the house. 

His Elders and his coven mates were so goddamn mean, always reprimanding him in the worst ways. He hated being a part of a coven sometimes, wishing he could be a solo witch.

He'd only heard stories of lone witches through his parent's and Elder's stories. He was raised to look down on those who practiced solitary; told that those who practiced alone were not able to be in touch totally with their full potential and were selfish, seeking only to benefit and not give. In times like this though, he didn't think it sounded so bad. He'd much rather be a weak witch than endure what he does every day in his coven.

His elders had been scolding him again for using his powers without their permission. He was a Young One, and in their coven, Young One's powers were not yet their own. Jisung had the power to stop objects in time, freeze them so to speak. Well, he assumed only small objects as he’s only ever been able to freeze small things. He had a habit of helping small animals with this power and this time was just the same. He saw a baby squirrel heading straight for the ground from the top of a tree. He knew he would risk being caught, especially since this tree was directly on the Manor's property, but he wasn't about to just watch this squirrel hurdle full speed to the ground. It would've been barbaric to just let it happen, he had to stop it, so he did. Of course, the Elders saw and they brought him into the office. They scolded him, told him that he could not use his powers outside of the practice chamber (which was just a fancy word for a dingy basement), and gave him a lashing.The lashings were the worst part. They whipped him with a leather pelt until it left a bruise.

Jisung left the house after that, holding his side where a bruise had already started to form. He was tired of it. All 20 years of his life, he spent inside the walls of the old ass manor reading old ass books made by old ass witches. He wanted to be his own person, not the product of the same bullshit his parents were, and their parents before them. He never would be though, no one ever left the coven. They were all too dedicated. He supposed he was too. No matter how mad he got, he brought himself home at the end of the day. He never wandered far, as their life was a secret. Despite being fed up, he never intentionally broke the rules either. He was just too dedicated. 

He walked out the gates and looked around. Maybe today he could go further? Going out farther wouldn't make him any less of a good kid, he wouldn't go too far. Just enough to get a little more air than usual. Jisung walked away from the manor in a direction he'd never been in with timid steps. 

It had been 10 minutes into his walk when he realized that energy outside of his Manor's radius was wild. It was unpredictable and flowy, and that made him nervous. Along with the nervousness was a sense of adventure in his bones. The wild air raised his heart rate and filled him with adrenaline. It was kind of invigorating. He looked around him, his eyes feeling wide open for the first time ever. The feeling was almost euphoric once you got past the initial nerves. 

He was walking down a street near the center of the town. It was a cold winter night so the streets were practically empty. Yet, it still felt more busy and bustling than the manor ever did. People were walking from grocery stores with their spouses and children were complaining to their mothers about the cold all around them. He saw teens a few years younger than him messing around and pushing each other. There weren't many people Jisung's age in the coven, so he didn't really understand that kind of friendship. 

As he looked around, he noticed a path between a few trees. It seemed to lead to more trees and it intrigued him. It was like there was a pull from the woods to him, a strong almost familiar energy. 

He walked across the street towards that place and wondered if the wooded areas away from the manor also held magic. 

Just as he stepped foot across the street, he heard it. The sound of a vehicle swerving and a panicked gasp. He snapped his head around and saw a car heading straight towards a young man with headphones in, right in the road he had just crossed. Jisung’s heart sank. The car was speeding and it seemed like the guy wasn't going to see the car in enough time. Jisung called out to him.

"HEY! LOOK OUT-" 

Suddenly everything froze. The car, the few people around them. Well not everything, the guy hadn't frozen. 

The only bad thing was that Jisung had gotten the guy’s attention and he just saw Jisung freeze everything. He stared at the car in front of him and then back up at Jisung. Fuck. 

"Did you just-? How did-? WHAT!?" The guy stood there gaping at Jisung like an idiot for a few seconds. 

"Hey idiot, get out of the street before everything goes back to normal, I've never done this before so I don't know how long this is going to last!"

The guy seemed to snap out of his trance and ran across the street. Just as he was out of the car's way, time went back to normal. Jisung watched the guy approach him. Jisung felt panic well up in him. This guy was going to think he was some sort of freak and he was going to rat him out and get him sent to a lab! Or he would burn him at the stake or maybe drown him as they did to witches in the old days! He was so screwed he couldn’t believe-

"Dude, that was so cool! You just saved me!" Oh. 

"I mean yeah… I guess."

The guy stared at him with big starry eyes, Jisung felt... weird under his gaze 

“Are you an alien or something?” Jisung stared at the guy for a second. He had to get out of here. 

"No, I'm not an alien and I really have to go." The guy's face fell. That panicked Jisung, he didn't know what this guy was capable of and he didn't want to anger him in case he was a psychopath or something.

"You want to just leave me after saving my life? C'mon, I have to repay you some way!" Jisung started to feel really antsy. He had to get back to the Manor. He'd done something big, something he didn't know he was capable of, and if they knew that someone saw him use his power he'd be in double the trouble. 

"Guy, I-"

"Minho."

"Huh?"

"My name is Minho."

Jisung scoffed. He didn't care what his name was, he just needed to get home. 

"Okay, Minho, I can't stick around. And we definitely can't know each other. Not after what you just witnessed." The guy, Minho, started pouting. What was he, 12?

"C'mon! I just got traumatized and you won't even tell me your name? So I can thank you properly?" 

Jisung thought about it. Its just his name, he wouldn't get in trouble just for saying his name, right? Fine.

"My name is Jisung. Please keep what happened here to yourself and forget about me after this, okay?" Minho beamed. 

"Thank you for saving my life, Jisung." Jisung nodded and turned to walk away. Before he could get anywhere, the guy grabbed his arm. Jisung's arm lit on fire with sparks where the boy touched him. It didn't hurt though. Just tickled. Weird. 

He turned back to look at Minho. 

"I hope we meet again. I don't like being indebted to people." 

Jisung personally hoped he'd never see him again. 

When Jisung got back to the Manor, no one seemed to notice he had gone in the first place. That would be normal if he hadn't just used his powers, except they didn't scold him for using them, which he was sure would happen because the Elders always knew when he did. He'd walked past one of the Elders, an older white lady named Collete, and she simply nodded at him. Her face was stern and wrinkled just as it always was, but nothing on her face suggested she knew what he had done. 

Jisung made his way up the steps and into his room. He was one of the few younger witches who had their own room in the coven. Most of the young ones had to share, but since he was almost a grown witch they gave him his own room. On days like this, he really appreciated the silence and solitude. He couldn't process what he had just done earlier. He stopped multiple objects in motion, well really he stopped the whole street. He'd never done that before, he didn't even know he could! His whole life he had only been able to freeze small objects, the biggest thing being a dog once but even the dog was on the smaller side. He felt like he was going crazy. The elders didn't know about this, and he wasn't about to tell them either. Was it a fluke? It had to be. An adrenaline thing. He wasn't powerful enough to do that on command so it didn't matter anyway. But why hadn't the elders known? They always knew when he used his power. Maybe they mistook it for someone else's powers? 

Jisung laid on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He stared a while thinking about what had happened. He thought about the boy, his powers, and even the woods in that area. He really was intrigued by the woods, there was something about it that made him want to know what was in there. Something also intrigued him about the boy. He wasn't scared of him, he actually seemed really interested in Jisung's powers. I guess that's to be expected as well; not every day do you see someone freeze a whole street in time. 

After a while of stressing over the events of the day, he turned over and closed his eyes. He had to go to sleep, if he thought anymore he was sure his head would explode. 

The next time Jisung left the Manor, it was after a particularly nasty argument with one of the Elders. Darren, a man who didn't look nearly as old as he was, had been scolding one of the young ones. It was rare that a younger witch got lashings, but he was about 10, and that's when the elders started to treat you less like a child. The young one had done something that Darren didn't like so he threatened him with the pelt. That was absolutely barbaric to Jisung, he was 10! Jisung disagrees with the beatings, but he despises them when they use violence with the kids. The young witch looked absolutely terrified and Jisung remembered when he was that age and how scared he was when he received his first lashing. He had to intervene. Usually, Jisung kept his thoughts to himself, but something came over him and he had to step in. 

"Darren, let him off easy, he's a kid!" Jisung stepped in front of the child, protecting him from the angry man. Darren stared Jisung dead in his eyes, giving him a look of disapproval. 

"Jisung, you've been doing so well. Mind your own business before you get yourself in trouble." Jisung scoffed. 

"Better me than him." Darren took that comment personally. 

"What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me how to discipline?" Darren looked behind Jisung at the child who was now holding onto him. 

"You're dismissed, we will talk later." He spoke to the child. The boy ran, leaving him there with Darren. 

"You're challenging me." Jisung didn't know what to say. He acted out on a whim and now he was in trouble. 

"Nothing to say? Fine, listen here," He got uncomfortably close to Jisung, "You're not in charge here, we are. You do not decide how I discipline my students." He stood up straight and backed away from Jisung. "Out of my sight." 

Jisung tried his best to not let his anger show as he stepped away from the man, but there was no point in that with Darren. He could sense Jisung's anger if he wanted to, as that was a part of his power. He really hid it out of fear, if he let it show it was sure he'd be the one taking lashings. 

He needed air, so he left in the middle of the day. 

His feet took him where they wanted, and apparently where they wanted was back to the street he saved that boy at, Minho, a couple weeks prior. He carefully crossed the street and made his way to the spot he was at when he heard the car swerve. Where he stood was the entrance to the wooded area he had been entranced by previously. He thought of walking in and finding whatever it was that called to him; he would've had he not been broken out of his trance by a loud voice yelling his name. 

“JISUNG!” He turned toward the voice and there was the boy he had saved running across the same street that almost killed him previously. What an idiot. 

“Jisung! Oh my god where have you been? You’re impossible to find!” he stopped directly in front of him completely out of breath and hunched over. Jisung looked at the boy for a second, then turned his attention back to the woods. 

“That's the point. You weren't supposed to find me.” Minho looked at him with a frown. He told him that already but didn't seem to register the first time. 

“Come on, you saved my life! I couldn't just forget about you!" Jisung turned back to face Minho. He actually took a good look at the boy this time. He was taller than him, most people were. He had fluffy brown hair that had been rustled from running and dark eyes that had a hopeful glint in them. He seemed happy that he finally met Jisung and something in the way Minho frowned melted Jisungs resolve. 

"And why would you even want to find me?" Jisung said, knowing full well he had just given Minho the green light for a conversation. 

"Oh uh," he thought for a few seconds. "Let me repay you. " 

Minho pulled out his wallet and counted the money inside. Jisung stifled a laugh at the boy's action. 

"You don't need to repay me, I didn't even mean to do what I did. It was all instinct really, I don't know-"

"Lunch! Let me buy you lunch." Minho held up a few dollars in his hand with a triumphant smile. Jisung was actually intrigued by that idea. He has never eaten anything outside of the manor, it would be interesting to try he thought. 

"Why?" 

Minho looked sheepish. He scratched the back of his neck as he spoke," I have to pay you back. I told you I don't like being indebted to people." 

Jisung thought for a moment. He didn't really want to do anything too crazy, and having lunch with a stranger was definitely crazy. 

Minho stared at him with a pleading look. It was just lunch, how bad could it really be. Besides, its not like he wanted to go home anytime soon. Maybe hanging out with Minho would be fun.

"Fine." Minho beamed. 

"When?"

Minho looked down at the watch on his wrist then back up to Jisung, giving him another sheepish smile. "Now?"

**Author's Note:**

> this will be updated sporadically, so if you want updates on what I'm doing follow my twitter @/kingjeongjeong


End file.
